Infamous
Infamous is the thirteenth episode and season finale of the fifth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on March 11, 2013. It is the sixty-fifth episode overall. Synopsis As the Joker torments Bruce with his kidnapping of Alfred, night settles in again, and the chaos returns. Allen tries his best to get the electricity plant working again, though it will take a while, due to the large explosion. Bruce, Tim, Kate, Clark, and Diana decide to try and get Stephanie to help them for this one time. The remaining assassins continue their search for Killer Moth, though they return to Bruce with unfortunate news. Meanwhile, Harley and Two-Face try to escape the Joker. Plot Bruce, Tim, Kate, Clark, Diana, and Damien try to celebrate Easter, though it is hard because of Alfred being gone. It is revealed to be the day after the previous episode, meaning the power is still out. The six get into their suits, when it starts to get dark. The six continue to try and stop the killing. They notice that Joker, Two-Face, Harley, and Cameron are not among the killers. However, Riddler, Bane, and Hush continue their killing. Batman finds the Joker and asks him where he is hiding Alfred, and that he also knows he has kidnapped Harley and Two-Face. Joker tells him to ask Riddler. Riddler gives Batman a riddle to solve to find the Joker. Batman tells Tim, Kate, Clark, Diana, and Damien the riddle as they try to figure it out. At the GCPD, Allen is on the phone with several technicians. He orders them to fix the electricity plant as soon as possible. Several of the assassins enter and ask Allen for the location of Cameron van Cleer. Allen tells them the whole city is looking for him. They begin to search the police department for clues. One finds a file that states he committed his first murder at Duncan's Autoparts, which is now rundown and abandoned. They begin to travel there. Once they arrive they find Cameron's body and leave to tell Bruce. Harley is now chained up with Alfred and Two-Face. Two-Face tells her that he is trying to come up with a way to escape. Alfred tells them Batman will come and save them, also arresting the two villains. Harley kicks Alfred and he shuts up. Two-Face and Harley try to kiss but their chains restrain them. Alfred asks Harley how her cure wore off. Harley asks him what he means and Alfred reveals to her that she is missing the past four and a half years. Harley asks Two-Face why he didn't tell her this and he tells her it was for her own good. Harley understands but is mad. Ryder and Maggie have sex in their bed to protect themselves from cold due to the lack of heat. Ryder tells her that they should start a family. Maggie tells him the last time they tried that he cheated on her with a guy. Ryder laughs and tells her that won't happen this time. Maggie tells him that since trying to have kids involves having sex all the time, she's fine with having kids. The two continue having sex on the bed. Bruce thinks about the riddle and realizes the answer is the original Batcave. Bruce suits up and arrives at Wayne Manor where he frees Alfred. He also frees Two-Face and Harley but ties them to a tree, where he calls Allen to arrest them. The Joker shows up and fights Batman. Batman tries to stop him but Joker escapes. Allen, Maggie, and Ryder arrive and arrest Two-Face and Harley. Bruce returns with Alfred and tells Clark, Diana, Tim, Kate, and Damien that all they need to get are Joker, Riddler, Hush, Cameron, and Bane. Tim and Kate reveal they called Stephanie down to help. Stephanie arrives and gets into her suit to help the heroes. The seven heroes join together with Maggie, Ryder, Gordon, and Allen to find the remaining villains. The assassins return with the news that Cameron was shot. Gordon tells them that when the mafia kidnapped Riddler they also killed Cameron. The heroes decide to give him a proper burial once they catch the villains. The Joker, Riddler, Hush, and Bane arrive on the streets. The heroes charge at the villains. Tim is able to knock Hush unconscious but the villains begin to beat the heroes. Batman is able to clam the villains down. The Joker realizes that the heroes will always be there to catch them. The Joker offers them a deal. The villains are left alone in exchange that they stop their crime. Riddler tells them that if they ever act up, they willingly go to Arkham. The heroes accept this as they obviously won't be able to catch the three. Joker, Riddler, and Bane leave in peace, as Maggie, Allen, Ryder, and Gordon take Hush to Arkham. Three months later, crime in Gotham has been reduced to petty theft at most once a week. James has just gotten out of his freshman year in high school and prepares for the summer. Maggie and Ryder are happy together. Tim is together with former Wayne Enterprises CEO Lucius Fix's daughter Tamara, after Stephanie and Kate both left Gotham. Bruce and Damien have a strong relationship, with Damien going to the same school as James. Clark and Diana continue to work at the Daily Planet with Steve and Cat. The supervillains remaining outside of Arkham have done no crime in three months. In a final scene, Steve Trevor escorts an unseen woman to several cells in Arkham. They meet Harley, Two-Face, Scarecrow, Hush, and Killer Croc. The woman tells Steve to get Harley, Two-Face, Hush, and Killer Croc out of there and into the A.R.G.U.S. facility in Midway City. Scarecrow is annoyed that he is being left behind. The woman is finally shown and she introduces herself as Amanda Waller. She shoots Scarecrow in the head. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Keri Lynn Pratt as Cat Grant *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Kane/Batwoman *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Nolan North as Thomas Elliot/Hush *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Cillian Murphy as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Thomas Haden Church as Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Guest Starring *Viola Davis as Amanda Waller *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth Trivia *This episode achieved 15.02 million U.S. live viewers. *David Zayas does not appear in this episode as Sal Maroni. *This episode received mixed to positive reviews. It scored a 61% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 66 out of 100 on Metacritic, and 7/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include Viola Davis, Chris Pine, and Jeremy Irons as Amanda Waller, Steve Trevor, and Alfred Pennyworth. *This episode is rated TV-14 for D-L-S-V.